


Worldbreak

by Theatrically_scattered



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrically_scattered/pseuds/Theatrically_scattered
Summary: I wrote this fic when Jailbreak by Neru first released a year ago. I posted it to my Tumblr but not here. Also, I have to say you have to watch the mv first to fully understand the fic so here it is https://youtu.be/eVJ7bq-rMxg





	Worldbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic when Jailbreak by Neru first released a year ago. I posted it to my Tumblr but not here. Also, I have to say you have to watch the mv first to fully understand the fic so here it is https://youtu.be/eVJ7bq-rMxg

The two small figures had hidden themselves away in a shabby hut nearby. Passing time, one of them, objectively the more clever and collected child had found some paper and a pencil, and started to sketch out a diagram. Later, he showed it to his friend, a brunette tinkering around with some spare pieces of the hut that had fallen due to an abandoned attempt of adding more stories and turning the hut into something bigger.

“Look! I drew this, and there’s a weak spot in the barrier here!” He said, moving his finger to the spot he had circled. “If we could manage to build something to fly us there, I’m sure we can break through and get out!”

His friend, seated on the floor with debris in his palms, stared back at him. He didn’t respond, only blinking up at the plan his best friend had come up with.

“C'mon Sora! It’ll be a cinch! I’ll come up with something, and you can build it! It’ll be great, flying up above this world-”

Screams in the distance made Sora jump, freezing in place staring in fear at a spot past his friends head. The other boy was more calm, merely turning his head towards the sound. Those things were attacking people again. The grown-ups called them “heartless”. Then the screams died, a sign that the “special” police were at work, destroying the heartless. The adults called them the “Organization”. They were supposed to be good, but he knew better. The black coats didn’t fool him.

“H-hey…” Sora’s voice shaky from the sudden scare from outside snapping Riku’s attention back to him. “Do you really think we can do it Riku? Get out of here?” His eyes focused intensely on Riku, hope shining brightly in the pools of blue.

“Yeah! We’ll build a plane, a raft, anything that can get us out. Then, we’ll look back and laugh. How did it take us so long to escape, you know? It’ll be great, just you and me!” Riku exclaimed, smiling at his friend.

Sora’s mouth hung open until he fixed into a grin as big as Riku’s, standing up quickly and placing the parts he had down.

“Ok, let’s do it! What have you got planned so far?” He asked.

“Well, co-captain,”

“Riku!” Sora whined as he half-heartedly shoved him.

“I’ve come up with some blueprints, c'mon, I put them somewhere over here.”

He grabbed Sora’s hand, leading him towards their plan to break free and see the world outside their own.   
                        ______________

The room was dyed in the fiery glow of the sunset outside; the two boys sat next to each other. Laughs echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls into the air.

“Hey, Riku.”

“What is it Sora?”

“What do you think we’ll find outside? Like, is there anything you’ll look for?”

It was a while before Riku gave his answer.

“Well, I don’t know. I do know that we’ll find things that aren’t here.”

“Like what?”

“Hm. Warmth, I guess. Not the kind you get from a blanket, like the kind you get from a hug or, knowing someone cares about you.”

“Huh. That sounds kinda weird, but I think I get it.”

“Shut up!”

“Hey hey, you don’t have to shove! I’ll tell you what I think we’ll find outside.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“…love. It feels like there isn’t any here at all. There’s no heart. So, I hope we find love out there.”

“And you said mine was weird? Yours wins most weirdest thing ever said by anyone.”

“Riku!!”

“But don’t worry,” Riku said, raising an open hand to the sky. “I’m sure once we get out, we’ll find what we’re looking for and more.”

“Really?”

“Have I ever let you down before?”

Sora mirrored his friend, raising a hand to the sky.

“Hmm. Yeah. You’re right!”  
                      _____________

The old building wasn’t any different today either.   
The years weren’t kind to this building, more decrepit than when he was younger. More debris lay on the floor but hey, that just gave him more material to work with.

The young man came in through an opening he created to keep the black coats out. It was clever, in his mind. An opening in the wall he covered with old wood from when the building used to be a poor excuse for a hut.

He walked over to a table, going over the model sitting on top of a few scattered schematics.

In all honesty, he hadn’t really altered anything from when they were first written. He didn’t know that much about technology, but he was good at putting it together, so that would have to do.

He still remembered the day when he first built the model. His friend had given him the blueprints and told him to work his magic. It took some time, given the plan at first looked like a rocket ship (to which his friend became embarrassed of how silly it was) and made the next best thing; an airplane.   
It was simple in design really. The wings a double stack, a glider that could easily fly them as fast as he could push it. Or what he thought, given the scattered scrawl on the plans. The plans were very old, but the model was something he had always been proud of. He still remembered the reaction on Riku’s face when he finished building it.

Closing his eyes, the memory began to play itself vibrantly, almost as if it hours ago instead of years.

_“Let’s see it in action!”_

The memory was cut abruptly when a blaring voice brought him back to the present.

**“ATTENTION! ATTENTION! YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY THE ORGANIZATION. COME FREELY AND WITHOUT RESISTANCE. FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN ASSAULT”**

Ah. Looks like today was the day then.

Taking a breath he took a step when he heard a set of footsteps behind him. Turning, he gave an amused grin at the person standing in front of him, sword already raised at his face.

“Hey. It’s been a while, hasn’t it Riku?”

The figure raised his head slightly at the name, but if his eyes weren’t covered by the blindfold, he would’ve given Sora a glare.

“Sora. Just give up. If you come with me, it’ll be a lot easier for the both of us.” Riku said, voice cold, arm still raised to strike.

A small knife flew past his face sticking itself in the wall behind him. It misses but grazes close enough to tear the blindfold from his face. Ice blue eyes open and lock onto a set of ocean blue not too far from him.

“Nah. But hey, I wanna show you something!” Sora spoke, acting as if the person who he called his best friend wasn’t about to turn him into an organization member.

He pulled out a set of worn goggles, fitting them onto his face past his messy locks of brown.

“You’ve gotta see what I built since you’ve been gone. It’s gonna be great.!” He yelled behind as he ran, his silver crown necklace glinting as it moved with the body holding it.

“Sora…!” Riku grunted as he began to chase after him.

He barely registered that he had corned Sora in the building they used to play in when they were younger, memories surfacing as he ran from floor to floor chasing after his old friend.

A distinct memory begins to play itself.   
                        ___________

_“C'mon Sora, hurry up! I wanna see how this flies!”_

_“I dunno Riku. What if it doesn’t work?”_

_“That’s why I called this a test flight. If it doesn’t work, I’ll fix it and we can try again.”_

_“Yeah..”_

_“What, don’t think I can make it better?”_

_“N-no! It’s you Riku, you’re the smartest person I know. If you made it, I’m sure it’ll work!”_

_“Heh heh, thanks! This wouldn’t even be real if I didn’t have the best mechanic with me!”_

_“Ha ha, thanks, Riku!”_

_“Ok, let’s see how it flies!”_  
                     ______________

Riku finally trapped him. He reached the last floor, the roof. There was no escape for him to be sure. Before he could say anything, a gust of wind forced him to put up his arms; obstructing his view and preventing him from speaking.

As the wind died, he lowered his arms and saw a plane. A very familiar plane, larger than he remembered as the first he saw fit in his hand.

“Is that…?”

He ran after it, stopping at the ledge. He stared after it, surprise written across his features.

It flew wonderfully. It’s engine rumbling carried by the wind.

Suddenly there was an alarm.

** WARNING! WARNING! ENGINE REACHING CRITICAL TEMPERATURE. **

Instead of coming down, the plane went higher. It’s pilot wearing a grin that could crack his face in half. He could see the barrier. The barrier that kept him and everyone else trapped in this barren world. Just a little more and he could break through. See the world he and Riku had dreamt about. He could come back for Riku once he landed.

The barrier broke. Like shattered glass, parts of the barrier scattered.

“SO-”

_Boom_.

The sky was engulfed in a burning red, the smoke from the plane blossomed into an enormous cloud of black.

Riku stood, shock locking him into place. Looking on at the bright sky he could see beyond the barrier, he was brought back to reality by the cloud of debris raining down on the world.

He watched as pieces of metal fell, some bringing fire with them to the ground awaiting it.

Among the rubble, he saw something amiss. Something that made the horrible truth about what he had just witnessed more concrete.

A pair of goggles, its ends now burnt.

And a crown necklace, glinting against the light.


End file.
